Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computer systems and other electronic devices can transfer electronic data. As such, the performance of many computing tasks has become distributed across a number of different computer systems and/or a number of different computer environments.
Development for user interfaces (UI's) of software programs that are executable on such computer systems have generally included individuals having different skills involved for various portions of UI development. For instance, such development has included designers that create UI prototypes on paper, whiteboards, and so forth. These prototypes may include various iterations or refinements with various designers before eventually passing the prototypes to UI developers. The UI developers may then use the prototypes to create executable UI code, which created UI code may further include various iterations or refinements between the designers and developers.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.